


if you think sinning is an escape

by rickstheraven



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Just smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, delivering tho, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickstheraven/pseuds/rickstheraven
Summary: re-imagined description of the Varchie deleted scene





	if you think sinning is an escape

 

“Well, is there anything?” Archie asks for the umpteenth time and she might just be about 2 seconds away from smacking the question into his face.

“God, not yet, Archie! Just keep looking!” she hisses back as she ruffles in a drawer next to the whiskey cabinet.

He groans something inaudibly which makes her turn around ferociously, but he was already burying his face in a cupboard next to Hiram’s multiple collections of awards.

They were in her father’s office, fifteen past 8, as of course the time her parents usually reserve in their favorite Italian restaurant. And they had been searching for something incriminating the past half an hour in the small foreboding study of her father, and yet had yielded no result.

“Ugh, I give up,” she groans and slams the cupboard shut. She hears Archie closes the cabinet as well, but softly, and he approaches her from behind as she makes her to the man desk she’s already searched in its cabinet more thoroughly than a FBI agent would ever.

“I spend a lot of time in this room, Ronnie,” Archie sighs from behind her.

She comes to a stop, hands resting on the desk where many papers were littered around that she had been careful to replace properly, as she stares up at the big creepy painting of herself.

“Me too, Archie,” she says, feeling his strong hands coming to a rest on her hip. “There are too many bad memories here.”

The room was oppressively silent so she reaches over to the smaller desk and lowers the pin on the limited edition 60’s style gramophone. A jazz music which she guesses as Duke Ellington starts playing softly through the brass sound horn, slowly filling the quiet room.

“What say we start making good ones?” she asks softly as the mood in the room changes, his hand becoming heavier on her hips as she slides her hands over the back of it. She tilts her head back to look at him, and his eyes were as dark as night as she drags him by his neck and captures his boyish lips.

“Right now,” she whispers with her voice sultry in between soft tentative kisses, and she wants to keep on going on like this forever, the feel of his lips as it crashes lightly into hers like a feather, the warmth of his tongue as it hits the inside of her mouth like a warm rekindling ember. But Archie seemed to have other ideas as he makes his way to her neck and bites her pulse point, causing her to look up in pleasure or in prayer of blessing her with one Archie Andrews that gets her so desperately warm and wet between her thighs.

She whips around to face him and pulls him up for more ferocious kisses that were getting sloppier and involving more tongue and his hands were roaming everywhere. It doesn’t seem to allow her to play the mouse and cat game a little longer, so she pulls away and turns around again, this time bending over to push all the littered papers off the desk. Fluttering to the floor as she looks on satisfyingly (she thinks about how frustrated Hiram would be to pick them up), she feels his hand slide up her polo shirt so she pulls it off to reveal an intricate black lingerie and turns around to see Archie looking at her with such hunger and appreciation that gets her smirking deviously.

Her hands wrap around his nape as she tugs him in closer while backing up slowly against the desk at the same time. She allows him to chase her with his lips, and as she hits the desk she feels his hands wrap tight around her ass and lifts her up on the desk, mouth still dancing and unravelling together as she wraps her legs around his body that had come to rest between her thighs

The room was now heavy with their hot breaths and sighs, occasionally she would hear Duke blowing his saxophone, but she was too lost in the sensation as Archie makes his way too her neck again, his left hand rubbing her thighs, his right hand weaving in and out through the complicated laces of her lingerie.

Her fingers trace the muscles she feels rippling under his skin and it flashes across her closed eyes, causing her leg to twitch as she rids of his shirt and looks at his bare back over his head which was buried in her neck, the backbone visible.

His finger slips into the hem of her skirt without warning and he slips it off with a giggle that escapes from her lips. She opens her leg wide with anticipation, but Archie bends down, his face coming into a rest in front of her still covered entrance, so she looks at his flushed face through the V of her legs with pleading eyes.

“Archie,” she whispers, her voice heavy and delicate. Maybe it as her giving him permission, or maybe saying it was her declaration of undying love, or maybe there was absolutely no reason for her to say it but he pushes her panties to one side and covers her mound with his lips, tongue pushing inside her.

A wave of pure tangled pleasure spreads from the point of contact, causing her to arch her back as she gasps throatily, similar to a wave rippling in a tank of water from the point where someone pushes the liquid, she visions against her eyes shut tight as his tongue works expertly on her wet folds, tongue crashing into the insides.

She’s really reached the highest she’d ever reached, and as he pushes two fingers inside and switches to lick on her clit, she comes crashing down so hard, stars flashing, she sits up grabbing Archie’s hair and pushes his face deep into her, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

She lays back on her elbows, her breath hot and heavy, her ass sore from the hard surface of the mahogany desk, her heart banging in her chest as she looks at him surfacing from in between her legs. He stands up, his abs glinting in the dim light and she could swear that she came again as he wipes his lips free of her sex juices in such a way that makes her think he’s had a great meal, in a way so sexy and daunting that makes her groan, “Oh, _babe_ , please hurry.”

He smirks at her and she thought he was going to play it deliberately slow just for the sake of teasing her, but his fingers fumble at his button of jeans and he pulls it off with his boxers, springing free his erection, the sight getting her incredibly wet again as he makes his way up to her, leaving a glistening trail on her neck.

Grabbing his length, she brushes the tip across her clit causing the sensation to devour her whole, back arched that she could’ve folded if she were flexible, and exposing her neck for him to bite. His hands slip under the laces one more time, but it had none of its previous manners to be careful as it rips the lingerie off quickly, leaving her perky breasts in the cold air that she didn’t have to mind because he covers it with his warm lips instantly.

“Ronnie,” he says, as he pulls her nipple out with a satisfying pop, his voice raspy as he looks at her with one of his hands in her tangled hair.

She knows he’s asking for permission, and by using her nick name crafted by the skillful lips of his, it gets her knees so weak she doesn’t think it exists, so she guides him in with her hand gracefully.

“Oh, babe,” she moans as her walls stretch to accommodate him, and he starts to thrust into her deep and slow, the desk creaking violently below.

Her pants were getting shallower and more desperate as she clawed at his ass, fingernails digging into his skin, urging him to go faster, and so he does if only for a while. He pulls out suddenly and she looks at him curiously, but it was for a flash as he pulls her from the desk and turns her around.

She bends over willingly, resting her elbows on the desk and she doesn’t have to wait long as he slips into her again, thrusting hard and fast into her that she’s sure her ass were rippling and bruises would be left from his grip.

 

Archie can’t resist it, not really, as his hand moves to slap her ass without considering a repercussion from her, but she only giggles and turns around to moan, “Faster, _babe_.” her doe eyes sincerely begging and so bright it makes him twitch inside her tightness and warmth.

That was all it took for him to thrust into her so hard she screams, and honestly he doesn’t know what he’s doing as he slams repeatedly into her. But the need was so overwhelming, the animalistic urge to drive himself to the deepest parts of Veronica gets him thrusting so hard and fast he’s sure they’d break the desk as they continued to fuck unbridled on it, causing the legs to creak wildly.

“Ronnie,” he groans again and he knows he’s near as his speed falters, bending down to rest his chest on her bare sweaty back.

“Don’t stop, babe,” she moans and he wonders why they’re all suddenly vocal this sex session, but he didn’t have to wonder long as he feels her walls clench, and she’s coming while his dick pulses inside her. It doesn’t take long for him to fall over the edge as well, coming inside her as well, the same time something foreign snaps which they don’t hear as they were too busy groaning from the aftershock of their orgasms.

Nothing but the jazz song he’s heard his father listen to occasionally and their heavy hot breaths echoes around the room, as he semi-lays tiredly on Veronica’s back with his nose in her raven hair, still inside her. He pulls out slowly as he lifts his weight from her, and she pushes herself up by using the desk as the support but it wobbles suddenly, nearly throwing her off balance.

“Did we just break the desk?” Archie asks, his voice quivering from forcing down his laughter.

Veronica moves around the now wobbly desk, naked in all her glory with her golden skin covered in sweat as she looks at the legs behind.

“Yeah, we just did,” she says, picking up the broken piece and showing it to him.

Archie laughs, wiping the sweat off his forehead, “Your dad is _so_ going to kill me.”

“Who cares?” Veronica says nonchalantly, throwing the chunk of wood dismissively and makes her way to him in such a posture she holds that gets him so hard again.

“Besides, there is still my bed to _break_ ,” she whispers in his ears, and walks out of the room with a wink and a battling of her long lashes , careful to swing her hips deliberately as she passes the door.

 

 _God, I love her_ , Archie thinks. He so definitely is.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not do anything about this as well, plus some good friends of mine have asked me to try writing it!
> 
> ps. sequel's done planning, might start working on it soon.
> 
> peak me on tumblr @theravenhairedprince


End file.
